dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Blaze Wikia:Editing
First Words Editing is fairly easy. There might be a lot of text here, but don't be scared of. The task itself is done in a heartbeat if you do it correctly. With a sufficient "wall of text" we just want to make sure that everything is explained in detail and all questions are solved in advance, so that you don't have to rely on us as much as possible. Before you can start your first page you need to know a few things. What are Templates ...and why are they the most important thing for me? Most of the work is already done by us through preparing so-called Templates. Templates are basically already finished layouts/products. We code "masks" in advance and everyone can invoke those layouts through copy-pasting strings of codes into the "Source Editor" «More below and filling out Parameters. The parameters are basically the content that you input into the mask that we prepared. Not all parameters need to be filled. If they are not, the template will call forth a default setting. Parameters such as |class = should always be filled though. Every Template has its Documentation where we carefully explain the use of the parameters. You probably only need to read that once in order to remember it, but it's mandatory to have read it at least once. "Okay, how will you guide me on this page?" What we will do now is present you some first tips and settings that you should make. Then we will lead you to so-called "Layout" articles. There you will see how certain pages are build. The structure of these pages is always the same. #'The Copy-paste string of code' Copy paste for the most completed version of an article type. (Note that this may be outdated. Ask the Admins first, whether these layout pages are still up to date, before starting an editing spree) Just remeber that some of the parameters may not be needed, because the string is always the most complete "if"-case. #'Reminders' These may be a reminder to edit existing Navigation-boxes to include the new article in it, or other important stuff about the code or page. Its important to have read them before saving a new page. #'List of Templates used' In order of appearance. (Note: since it's an exhibit version, some may be optional) Here you find links to the template documentations, in order to read how the templates shall be used ! #'Showcast' Here you can take a sneak peak on how such a page can/will look like. Source Editor As mentioned above, by using this Editor you can prepare the backbone of your page with the included Source Code found on every Layout article. Using the Visual Editor is very buggy and slow for most computers, especially when dealing with Templates. Access Source/Classic Editor by expanding the dropdown on the Edit button. Doing this every time can be a pain, so it is best to set the Source Editor as your default editing tool in your preferences . The corresponding dropdown is located under the Editing tab (you must be logged in first!). Making a Page :You can also see Community Wikia's tutorial on making a page here. Redirect Pages A redirect is a bit of code that forwards the user to a new page. The code is #redirect PAGE TO REDIRECT TO and must be added to the first line of a page. Everything after that first line is completely ignored. Creating redirects is helpful when there is more than one possible title/name for a page (or unit), or many different ways a user might search for a topic. Creating redirects for potential titles helps your users find the existing article through search engines, and also helps to prevent the accidental creation of duplicate articles by other Editors. They are created through simply making a new page (you learned above how) and adding the code above into the first line, and filling out the "PAGE TO REDIRECT TO" with the main title that we agreed upon (naming policy). *Examples: Calgar leads to Calgar the Master of Spirits Dark Souls leads to Dark Soul Preperations & Tipps *Use "Source/Classic Editor" as explained *Read the documentations of the templates used before using them, at least once! (A link to the templates for each page is found below in the layout section) *If you come across this is a so-called "Editor comment". Everything between those strings does not appear for visitors. Only people viewing the source code can see them. Its a fantastic way for us to place reminders or comments for you. *Last Tip: Do not fear multiple browser tabs. Open multiple tabs and windows, to place them next to each other for easier copy paste work. A usual editing session of mine is bound to have at least 3 tabs open. While talking about browsers: Cookies make catching and thus loading pages easier. Recommended browser: Firefox poses the least problems for me and I personally think that he loads the fastest. Not a tip, but we have a Policy page. Its not mandatory to read it, because following this page will guide you more than enough. But if you have time, and you plan to be a more active Editor, you should really consider checking it out some day. List of Layouts And here is the promised list! Overlords *Dragon Blaze Wikia:Unreleased Overlord (Translation article) *Dragon Blaze Wikia:Overlord (Individual article) Transcended *Dragon Blaze Wikia:Transcended Key units (Dragon Buster or Dark Souls) *Dragon Blaze Wikia:KeyUnits Deities (all Ascended Allies such as Awakeneds or Quinque Dracos) *Dragon Blaze Wikia:Deities Normal Allies (SSS~C Folio) *Dragon Blaze Wikia:Allies Gallery Subpage (the ones on all ally/key articles) *Dragon Blaze Wikia:GallerySubpage Unreleased U Class (for the korean content) *Dragon Blaze Wikia:Unreleased U Class (system explanation part missing) Unreleased Deities (for the korean content) *Dragon Blaze Wikia:Unreleased Deity Class (system explanation part missing) System Articles *Dragon Blaze Wikia:GeneralArticles (all other types of articles) more to be added Useful Templates In addition to the Templates shown in the layouts, Editors can also choose from a variety of Templates for normal editing work, for example on general article pages. In the following I'll make you familiar with just a few of them. Make sure to read their Documentations for how they are used. * [+] to highlight that something uses the "Magic" property for dealing damage. Usage is advertised * [+] to highlight the "Physical" property. Usage is also advertised * [+] saves time when one needs to color a text. The default setting is green. * [+] invokes a complete list of usable colors and their hex color. Use in order to make a quick choice for a hex color. This template should only be invoked to view with the "Preview" feature, and should never be forgotten to be removed before saving an article. It is a convenient tool. * [+] saves time with coding a scroll box. View Template for an example. * [+] my personal favorite. You will see this all over the Wikia. It can be used to highlight something important, as it boxes the text and creates a padding around it. Use it with absolute moderation and only to highlight notices or meta matters, and not for something where bold text would be sufficient. For a full list of all known Templates on this Wikia, visit User:Browseitall/Important Pages Questions left? Or suggestions to improve this page?